


come back, please.

by Icequwwn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, Platonic Cuddling, Suicide Attempt, mention of suicide, trigger warning, tw, we do not proofread in this house WE DIE LIKE WARRIORS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequwwn/pseuds/Icequwwn
Summary: Lee Eunbyul is tired of life. Too bad Stray Kids isn't ready for a goodbye. I'm sorry.. idk how to summarize... you may cry while reading this though. Oneshot i think.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Stray Kids Ensemble/Original Character(s)





	come back, please.

**Author's Note:**

> TW // Suicide Attempt  
> TW // hospitals  
> Please do not read this if it may be triggering for you. If you want to talk or vent, shoot me a comment/message and we'll figure something out :)

Bangchan could recognize that something wasn't right. Eun's smile felt off. Don't get him wrong; it still lit up the room like a full moon on a dark night but there was this dark aura of sadness surrounding her. He knew it was wrong to stalk someone, to creep behind anyone. But this wasn't _just_ anyone. This was Lee Eyunbul, princess of JYP. This was Ezra of Stray Kids. This was **his** Eun. Bangchan watched as Eun parked her car and made her way to the side of the bridge. His heart stopped as he watched her climb over the railing to the not safe side. Heart pounding in this throat, Chan hastily followed the girl with an arm reaching out as if to stop her. “Hello Christopher.” Eun did not turn around as she heard his footsteps come to a stop behind her. “Eun..” She turned around with a soft sad smile. Tears were streaming down Bang Chan’s face but he made no movement to wipe them away. The boy and girl were separated by a mere railing; Except one was on the safe side and one was a step away from falling into the abyss below. Bang Chan had texted for backup along the shore of the Han River should a tragedy occur (He prayed to God it didn’t). “Sit down with me Chris.” She sat with her back to the darkness fearlessly as Chris sat down on his side, safe. With one hand she entwined their hands while the other reached through the railing to wipe away the ever-flowing tears. “Baby just.. Just come home with me, _please"_. Eun rested her forehead against the railing, Chan doing the same as they stared into each other’s eyes. She fondly smiled at the boy in front of her while caressing his face sadly. “I love the boys so much Chris. I love you darling.” Had Chan not been on the verge of hysteria, he would’ve realised that she had professed her love. Eunbyul knew her time would be over soon, yet the girl moved ever so gently and connected her lips with the boy in front of her. She smiled into the kiss, but moved away to stand up; Chan scrambling up with an arm reaching out to her as she blew a kiss to him and promptly fell backwards. ‘Finally..’ The girl’s face was graced with a peaceful smile. Peace was not the option for the boy on the bridge as he hysterically cried into the phone hoping to save his love. 

“No no no. You can’t .. YOU CAN’T LEAVE EUNBYUL _please_.”

The end.

Just kidding..

  
  
  


Lee Eunbyul opened her eyes to a stark white room. Faintly aware of a constant beeping, she turned her gaze to the door of her room opening. Her boys.. Seungmin came in with his head bent down with Changbin behind him who froze as he made eye contact with the bed-ridden girl. Tears gathered in her eyes as she opened her arms wide, the rustling noise catching the attention of the younger one who whipped his head up fast. With a cry of “NOONA”, he dropped into the girl’s awaiting arms sobbing. The sight of his sobbing dongsaeng unfroze Changbin as he fell into Eunbyul’s other side. “Oh my darling boys.” Eunbyul sighed in content. The boys in her embrace paid no attention to the door opening again, but the new pair of boys, Hyunjin and Jisung stopped dead in their tracks at the sight in front of them. “Byul-ah?” The shakingly whispered name from the new boys prompted Seungmin and Changmin to move away as Jisung and Hyunjin dropped into either side of her. Engrossed in patting the teary boys’ hair, Eunbyul only looked up as she heard Jeongin’s voice from the doorway. Hyunjin and JIsund moved to the side and into the embrace of Seungmin and Changbin as Jeongin rushed in and flung himself into his noona’s side sobbing. Felix dropped more gently into her other side, also crying. Poor Jeongin was crying so hard, he was hiccupping. She kissed his head, settling him as he positioned his head in the crook of her neck and fell into a fitful sleep. ‘Poor baby hasn’t slept…’ She moved to the side of her bed as Felix helped adjust the youngest so he was more comfortable. The next time Eunbyul looked up, the last two members of Stray Kids were standing in front of her. One had teary eyes and an exasperated smile, while the other was quiet. Felix moved to the side as MInho kissed her forehead all while muttering “oh you silly silly girl. I love you.” with one more watery kiss on her forehead, Minho moved and she settled her gaze on the last one. Her love. “Oh darling, be mad at me later, come here” She smiled as wide as the time before she left and beckoned Chris over. Chan dropped to his knees sobbing beside her. “Oh baby.” She grasped his hands and pulled him up to her and kissed him while wiping his tears. “It’s alright, everyone’s okay.” Chan kissed her, but moved back with the others. With the exception of the boy sleeping besides her, she teasingly looked at the rest of the seven guys and wiggled her fingers in a way with a sheepish “hey boys…..” .


End file.
